1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a color conversion substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various kinds of electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and large-scale TVs have been developed, the demand for flat panel display devices applicable thereto has gradually increased. A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display device due to low power consumption, easy moving picture display, and high contrast ratio thereof.
The LCD device includes a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer between two substrates and displays an image by applying an electric field to the LC layer, changing an arrangement direction of LC molecules, changing the polarization of light incident on the LC molecules, and controlling whether to transmit the incident light to each pixel.